


Oh Kami

by AgehaYume



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine was dragged into their plan, Kise and Momoi acting like ninjas, M/M, failed crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgehaYume/pseuds/AgehaYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise, Momoi and Aomine realized that Kuroko wasn't what he seems to be.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>And Aomine finally understand why the two fit together so perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Kami

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Aomine as the main character instead of Kuroko or Akashi, but the main pairing is still AkaKuro. I don't think I can ever write another pairing as the main one as AkaKuro is my OTP and I'll forever ship it. ^.^
> 
> Writing this fic was such an enjoyable experience and I found myself loving to write about Aomine's perspective of the situation. I think he's the perfect character to write about in this fic! XD Anyways, this fic has a different writing style compare to my usual ones, but I hope you guys still like it nonetheless. This fic was the product of a yaoi manga that I read ages ago and for some reason, I thought about that manga suddenly, so poof, this fic came to fruition. (God, always will love Kichou and Kagerou! #lovelovelove)
> 
> I tried to make this like a crack as much as possible, but sorry if I failed on that.
> 
> Warnings: Before I was writing this, I was reading a Naruto fic, so be prepared for some subtle Naruto hints.
> 
> Comments appreciated and happy reading!

Aomine watched his childhood friend and acquaintance/partner in basketball paced around the room. Jeez, do they have to make this such a big deal?

So what if Akashi, The Akashi Seijuro, and Tetsu, The Kuroko Tetsuya, are dating now? First, it wasn't their business at all and they absolutely have no rights to poke their noses into their relationship.

Second, are they Tetsu's parents or something? Just chill man.

Aomine was seriously having a migrane here. Just following the two idiotic pair with his eyes makes his head dizzy and feels like he had read a history textbook in one hour.

"Would you guys stop it?!" Finally having enough, Aomine stand up and declared his thoughts.

"Aominecchi, do you realize the level of seriousness of this situation!" Kise screeched and pulled his hair as he gets more stressful by the second.

"Yeah! Why does Akashi gets to date Tetsu-kun while we two never had a chance to even be on a date with Tetsu-kun!" Momoi whined.

"You guys had no chance in the first place," Aomine muttered under his breath and surprisingly was heard by the duo's sharp ears and ended up with a projectile aimed accurately at his face.

"Momoicchi, what should we do?" Kise asked worriedly. "What if, what if.. Oh God, what if Akashicchi devoured our innocent Kurokocchi!" He widened his eyes as images of Akashi with devil horns started to torture Kuroko and Kuroko would scream in pain appeared in his mind.

"We must rescue Tetsu-kun!" Momoi shouted. "We need to prepare ourselves if we wants to charge in the enemy's territory."

Kise nodded and the two rushed off to the stores to buy the necessary materials without paying heed to Aomine's words.

Aomine scratched the back of his head and said, "Troublesome, there they go again..."

Momoi and Kise both worn black ninja outfits with a cloth wrapping around their mouth. They even have the ninja shurikens and in their black pouch, it contained rope. The rope was there to tie the demon down and if that didn't work, they would consider locking Akashi in a cabinet using ropes as a lock.

Aomine was there to chaperone the two and also due to the fact that he was forcefully dragged in the duo's plans. So here he was, behind the pair with a foldable metal chair in his hands.

Now don't judge him here: he needed a weapon for defense, I mean, in Akashi's mansion, _anything_ can happen, so it's best to be safe than sorry. And, Aomine doesn't have many options so foldable chair was the best way to go. In his defense, before he was dragged by the pair, he haven't had much time to even pick a weapon so pretty much he just grabbed anthing he first touched upon. Mind you, he had _almost_ , this close to grab a flower vase and make that as a weapon, but luckily, due to his good senses, he had successfully avoided that dreaded situation.

Finally, the trio moved on stealthy, looking from left to right for any possible traps.

Aomine stared at Kise with irritation as Kise rolled on his back to the next corner just to make himself look more cool.

God, can that blond survivie without showing off? This isn't an action movie!

And even Momoi are practicing her so called karate moves. These two are very into this unlike him. Aomine heaved a sigh and followed the two without a care.

And here comes the end goal.

In front of them, there was a huge wooden door and for some reason, Momoi knew where to go like she had memorized the route to Akashi's room.

Stalker.

Kise and Momoi hoped to talk Akashi out of not dating Kuroko and if worst comes to worst, they'll have to use force, not that they minded as they already prepared themselves. Both physically and mentally.

They both gulped and inhaled a deep breath, looking at each other in the eye. Momoi held up three fingers and slowly only one finger remained up in the air. Simultaneously, they flung the door open and their jaws dropped to the ground.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Sex toys littered the whole floor and candles were lit up all around the room. Packages of lube and condoms were splattered across the floor.

But what was most surprising was the two figures on the bed. Kuroko was spreading his legs like a cheap whore and kept screaming "More, more! Harder, faster!" while Akashi kept pounding inside Kuroko.

Akashi would bite Kuroko's skin and leave a trail of hickeys on his chest and all the way down his navel.

Despite Akashi's painful methods, Kuroko seems to be enjoying it and as it gets more painful, Kuroko seems to be more aroused and excited than before if the growing size of his manhood wasn't any good indication.

Aomine had never knew that Kuroko is masochist. He finally understand why the two fit together so perfectly. After all, only a masochist can match a sadist's wants.

He turned to look at his childhood friend only to see both her and Kise fainted on the ground.

Only at this point did Aomine notice Akashi staring at them while continuing his activity. Aomine's mind finally exploded as imaginery fireworks shoot off in his mind and he too fell to the floor with a thump.

When Aomine had finally regained his consciousness, he found himself in an unknown room.

He looked around him and noticed his best friend sitting on the bed next to him.

"Mou Aomine-kun, you just have to walk in at the wrong timing." Kuroko stated and folded his arms, but despite his actions, he wasn't angry, in fact, he found this situation very amusing and therefore proposed something he had thought of in his mind.

"Ne Aomine-kun, do you want to have a threesome? Wouldn't it be nice if you and Seijuro both-"

Whatever Kuroko had to say, it wasn't heard by Aomine has he had fainted once again.

A real live sex was totally in a different realm compared to AV videos and porn magazines. Whatever deity up there, please do help Aomine, the poor soul out. Amen.


End file.
